


Let the wind wash you clean

by orphan_account



Series: norton 'verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is having a shitty day at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the wind wash you clean

Jared is scowling into the latte foam and trying not to bash his head into the machine when he hears this chocolate thick voice across the counter “Want me to kick his ass, baby?”

  
He looks up into the sharpest green eyes he's ever seen “ What? Who's ass?” he asks confused.

  
He gets the eye-crinkles in return, those crows feet things that make him want to smile automatically even when he is so unhappy he kind of wants to cry. It almost makes him smile this time. Almost.

  
“Nah that’s okay Jen. You couldn’t anyway. Not unless you wanted to hunt down every fussy prick who's been in here for the last 3 hours asking for shit that takes for ever to make and bitching about how slow we are, or the prices, or the quality of the soy milk, or the fact that we are out of double chocolate biscotti. “ Jared sighs and hands over the completed drink to his last customer of the day. “Just hang around until I'm done yeah?”

  
Jensen smiles at him and says “ What do you think I'm here for ya big goof? I figured you need a ride home, double shift and all” He leans against the counter and waits for his boy to be done.

  
The Norton is just what he needs after the shit day he's had. There are only one or two things in the universe better than being on the back of that bike, snugged up close and letting Jensen be in control. His dick really likes it too, but that isn't even the point. The point is he will never be able to drive a bike and pressing his chest up against Jensen's back, while _he_ drives is the next best thing. It blows all the detritous from a shit day right out of his head, until there is nothing left but the vibration of this sweet old bike, the heat of Jensen’s thighs between his and and the wind in his face.

  
He rests his head between Jens shoulder blades, closing his eyes, trusting Jensen to take him where he needs to go.


End file.
